Sailor Vos
by ravenmoon22
Summary: This is the story about my Sailor scout, Sailor Vos. There will be many OCs so if you don't like don't read.


=^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^=  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine! Don't sue me!I have no money. I actually have no house since I live with my grandma. That being said, I own nothing but the characters, story, and art. This takes place during the first season. Serena or Usagi (I prefer to use the Anime name since I watched it first and thats what got me hooked on the show, he he~. So if that bothers you either read something else or replace Serena with Usagi in your head. Lolz.) has only met Amy (One of my favorites) and Raye. Please no flaming. I've worked pretty hard to figure all this stuff out. i accept help of any kind but no hate or flaming. Please be nice. Something else is that there are OCs in this series. I think its obvious from the title and description but if you didn't catch it the first time. Again, don't like OCs, don't read. Thats just my rage rant and stuff so ignore this if you want.- Vosia

Our story begins in the beautiful kingdom of Vos, a planet that was once near our own. The Moon kingdom was very close to the Vosian kingdom since the queens were sisters. But, the planet was slowly floating away. It created its own solar system and many planets were in it. The queen, not knowing that her sister was attacked by Queen Beryl, was having her own problems. Her husband had died and a warlord by the name of King Zen was trying to marry her. He was tearing her government apart and no one knew what to do. King Zen's armies were taking control of everything. Eventualy, King Zen won and chaos insued. The queen thought that they were doomed, but a group of Sailor Scouts from each Planet had gathered and the leader was her daughter. They were strong, but not strong enough. They were destroyed with a blast of extremly dark magic. King Zen thought that he had won, but what he didn't know was that the Sailors that he destroyed were reincarnated 1000 years later on a different planet. And this is were the real story starts.

=^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^=  
Intro Ends here. Please move your mouse to the scroll bar and move to the the line after the cats. If you are already disinterested, no body made you read this. Please do not feel obligated to continue. I might as well use spaces like this to explain somethings and maybe some trivia and tidbits~Vosia  
=^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^=

It's dark, and I can't see anything. I look down at my self and see gloves I don't remember wearing. I take a step and see that I'm wearing a skirt. I start wondering about things until something starts glowing. Its a girl! She's wearing a long blue gown. She looks like me but her hair is aqua and mine is blonde with aqua stripes. SHe looks sad... She holds out her hand and hands my something. I see that its a silver brooch with a large aqua pentagram in the middle with a moon and star on each point. I look back at her then back at the brooch. I try to bring it up to my eye for a closer look but it slips through my fingers. It falls to the ground and shatters almost instantly. A fire flows out from all the pieces and seperates me from the girl. Theres still a glow but its faint. It slowly fades away while the flames surround me. The flames turn a dark shade of purple before comletly surrounding me. I can actually feel the flames as they burn my legs. Everything becomes distorted and faded. It gets very hard to see anything but the last thing I see is the face of the girl in the gown. This time its different, because its scratched and bleeding.

=^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= Time skip to morning =^^= Exp.-The last scene was a dream~ or would you call it a nightmare?  
=^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^= =^^=

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Eh...Oh! Its my first day of my new school!" I jump out of bed and run to my closet. There are plenty of Sailor uniforms in there but they aren't squished together for easy taking. I grab the first one and slide of the shirt and skirt. I put on the shirt and the skirt and grab my socks and shoes. After putting on my shoes and grabbing my bag (Its heavy from manga~), I run down the stairs and into the kitchen. .Moms sitting on the couch with her nightgown still on. "Vicky, lunch is in the fridge." "Thanks mom.I'll probably be late as usual. I have to see the town and such." "Be safe. Make lots of friends and get a boyfriend too." "Mom, you act as if I'm not coming back." "You are?" Shes so sleepy, she doesn't know what she's saying. I sigh and grab my lunch from the fridge. Its been so hectic ever since dad died. My older sister is 24 and she works for us. My younger sister is 10. We always stay out late since mom goes to work at night. I walk out the door and look outside. Its overcast and it looks like it will start pouring any minute. I hear meowing and look to my feet. There was nothing there nor anywhere near. I look up and on to of the roof is an orange cat that seems to have...wings? I close my eyes and look again. The cat looks back with wider eyes then runs off. "That was...weird. I swore...nevermind." I start walking again but someone runs into me. "Hey watch where your going!" "Huh? Oh no! I'm sorry! Eeep! We're going to be really late now!"


End file.
